This invention relates to displays, such as displays for pricing commodities, and in particular to a two-sided display for changeably displaying identical indicia on each side of the display.
Displays, for example pricing information for commodities, need to be readily changeable as the prices vary with price changes from the manufacturer, periodic sales, changes of the product, and other similar events. Often, prices are posted by simply writing a price on a display for the product, an inefficient use of the display since as soon as the price changes, the display must be replaced or an overlay placed on the price in order to display the new price.
In some displays, pricing information is available by simply altering changeable numbers. This can be by removing numbers and placing new numbers in their place, sliding numbers up or down to display new numbers, or the like. In the past, two-sided displays, such as displays located in a window, have simply been duplication of single-sided displays, therefore requiring the user to sequentially change the information on both sides of the display. If changes are not made to both sides, or if the changes are not made identically, incorrect information can appear on one side of a two-sided display, leading to unwelcomed problems for the merchant.